Astrostella
by AEStarWars
Summary: Obidala. Stars, they can be the cause of many things, they are the main sources of energies, whose heat and light power many planets and stars. It can also be the things that cause a relationship to start. One-Shot, this is my first attempt at an Obidala fanfic, so forgive me if it's bad.


One-Shot

 **Hello. Despite I normally write and read Anidala, I prefer a good piece of Obidala every now and then. Honestly, Obi-Wan and Padmé are a good couple.**

 **NOTE: Though this fanfiction will take place in the Clone Wars, Anakin and Padmé won't be married.**

Beautiful.

That's what could be described about the stars in the sky, honestly, this was one of Anakin's better ideas.

Obi-Wan and Padmé were laying down on a red and white blanket on a hill in Naboo, watching the stars. The night sky was lit with them.

There were many types of stars in the sky, they were all glittering, and they sometimes saw groups of stars that formed specific shapes. Both admired all of them. Obi-Wan wondered why he had said 'no' when Qui-Gon asked him if he wanted to go with him to watch the stars.

The two were finding groups of stars that made shapes, they found the shape of a cat, and a lion, Obi-Wan felt like that meant something, but he decided not to contemplate too much about it, he didn't want to think too much nowadays.

Ever since the Clone Wars started recently, Obi-Wan needed a good rest, and this was one, he was getting the rest he needed from watching the stars with the woman beside him.

Anakin would have come with his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. Anakin had suggested the place, but the Council summoned him and his apprentice. So they had left for Coruscant once they dropped off the two.

Why they were in Naboo? The three were on leave, at least, until the Council decided to summon Anakin and Ahsoka. So Obi-Wan was the only one on leave until they decided to summon him.

So he was making the most of it.

"Hey, look, those stars look like a falcon!" Padmé suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a group of stars that happened to form the shape of a falcon with it's wings spread.

"Yes. It does." Obi-Wan nodded. They looked around, to see all the stars twinkling, shining in the sky. Obi-Wan recognised most of the systems, due to the star maps in the Archives.

Obi-Wan and Padmé both looked around for a while, until their eyes fell, to each other. Obi-Wan widened his, as he saw the full texture of her eyes, the first time he noticed, she was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate brown, just like her hair, but with specks of amber which could only be noticed if looked closely. The two different colours meshed with each other, to create a very beautiful texture.

Padmé also saw for the first time, how handsome Obi-Wan was, everyone knew, though they kept doting on Anakin Skywalker, who was the Hero with No Fear, the man who used to have a crush on her.

But Obi-Wan, his eyes were blue, though not as blue as Anakin's, but blue nonetheless. They had textures of green and grey to it, though these three colours were completely different, they created a wonderful combination of colours.

Everything seemed dim, as the two's faces went close to each other. Everything was ignored, as all their focuses went to each other, Padmé's head tilted a bit, to the side, as their lips.

Padmé was suddenly in heaven, it felt like she was flying, and she didn't want to go down, not ever. She wanted to keep this feeling. Her heart raced, as her heart started to determine her actions instead of her mind.

Obi-Wan felt in a similar way. He felt great, he was kissing the woman he loved… wait… what?

Obi-Wan and Padmé widened their eyes, as they both realised what they were doing. Obi-Wan quickly moved away, hesitant to realise it, since he was bound to the Jedi Code, but Padmé, something snapped inside her.

She realised that work wasn't everything, she realised that she loved the man right beside her, and that kiss being released felt like a piece of her heart going away, it was like she couldn't live without him.

"Oh… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Obi-Wan worriedly tried to apologise, trying to get further from Padmé.

What was he thinking! Getting attached was against the Jedi Code! Obi-Wan made a mental note to not ever do that again, but he didn't know that he would break that promise only in a few seconds.

"No, you don't need to apologise… I… want this…", Padmé honestly stated

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised that the normally cold woman would want this, to be with a Jedi

"Obi-Wan… I think… I love you." Padmé decided to not lie with herself anymore

"Padmé… we…" Obi-Wan's voice failed him right at that moment, as Padmé sat up to speak

"Obi-Wan, don't lie to yourself, if you love me, just be honest." Padmé urged, calmly

"Padmé… I… we… it's against the Jedi Code." Obi-Wan argued, firmly, but not loudly

"If there's one thing I've ever learnt from Anakin, it's that it doesn't hurt to break one or two rules" Padmé stated, remembering what Anakin said after the Battle of Geonosis in an effort to propose to her, she said 'no' anyway.

"But… we're not Anakin." Obi-Wan stressed out, it was getting harder to resist these emotions welling up in him.

The two stared at each other for a while, their eyes not moving, trying to figure out each other's motives. Padmé didn't want to lie to herself anymore, while Obi-Wan was scared about what this could mean if they went into a forbidden relationship.

Obi-Wan then sighed, deciding to take the plunge as he closed his eyes. He tried to talk, but it was hard as his throat didn't respond to him repeatedly. He let go of the air he didn't know he was holding, and confessed, "I love you too, Padmé, ever since the Battle of Geonosis.", the pressure built up on Obi-Wan's chest, as he hoped for the best.

"I was waiting for that" Padmé smiled sweetly, as Obi-Wan managed to muster all his strength to build a weak smile

The two went closer to each other once again, now with the resolve, since they told each other of their feelings. Their lips met, in romance, in the start of a relationship. Obi-Wan and Padmé both hoped not to be interrupted in the moment.

And they were not, the rest of the night was spent in each other's arms, as they slept under the stars. They went to sleep happy, in each other, in romance. They didn't want to stop, and this was the first night the two tasted real love.

And the stars were the key to that.

 **Well, that was the one-shot, this is my first attempt at an Obidala one-shot, so forgive me if it was bad.**

 **If you wanna know, the title was based from two words, 'Astro', which is the word used when referring to space, and 'Stella' which is the latin word for 'Star'.**

 **Anyway, hopefully it was good, and please review, or else, I wouldn't know how the one-shot was like.**


End file.
